


Is this Hell, Lord, or a form of Paradise

by Telluri8394



Category: Underlust - Fandom
Genre: Burgerpants and Nice Cream Guy have first names, F/F, F/M, Frisk becomes like OC's little sister, Frisk is female but uses they/them pronouns, Frisk is halfway thru when OC falls, I'z sorry, M/M, Mettaton is scarred, OC is 18 has name and image, Papy helps, Possessive Sans, Sans is definite Dom, Sans really does care, Toriel gets kinky?, Walk ins, frisk is 8, lots of smut, mett can change gender/default female, soul bonds, too much? NEVER!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telluri8394/pseuds/Telluri8394





	Is this Hell, Lord, or a form of Paradise

_Huff, Huff, Huff… Aah-it hurts… I can't breathe, I can't feel! My throat… I can't breathe! Why, why me? Lord, please, have I sinned?! Why did You let those men take me to that base of evil they live in? I have kept myself pure for You! Why did You let them take Me from your House?_

_PLEASE LORD! Are You there? Are You listening to the prayer of one who gave up love for Your sake? I forgave You after my family was killed, but then those men blew up the Cathedral, and used my Sister's bodies for their basic lusts._

_...why did You let me live, Lord? I don't want to, Lord, please!_

…

… …

… … …

… _let me…_

… … … …

… _just… …_

… … … _DIE!_

_LET ME DIE, LOOORRRRRDDDDDD!_

_God, will you never let me die? Will you curse me forever with a name that symbolizes sin? Will my name be a constant reminder of the deed those men did to my Sister's? Will I always have a name that means Lust, Wrath, and Sorrow? Afterall, who has a name like Luxuria Ira Tristitia?!_

I made a quick end to my ‘prayer’ and reached the dead end I had been aiming for. I saw Mr. Rogers soul behind the door left of me and went to stand near it. I quickly made the 3-1-4 knock and tapped 'C-A-L-L _C-O-P_H-O-M-E_B-O-O-M_M-A-N_C-H-A-S-E' as quick as I could into my also-blind friend's wall. I heard a Reply Tap of 2-5-1-3 meaning he got the message.

I looked for the Leader's soul and saw he was just around the corner, leaving me enough time to dash across the fallen debris to the other end of the street before he turned the corner and saw he had me trapped.

Welp... time to put the training from Sister Bernadette into god use. I got into a defensive position that had me holding my hands behind my back with my eyes open but behind the scarf that usually covered my scars. I know what you’re thinking, not very defensive right? Heh... I could see their illuminated bodies now rounding the corner, and slowing down at the sight of me slightly swaying in the breeze with a smile on my face and my blind eyes open to their maximum width, just to scare 'em a little, because i hadn't put my scarf over my eyes yet.

Then I had a wonderful idea, And I started to sing in a haunting tune that I knew scared the other sisters but got me ready to spar, because i was running out of options... I had started to hum the song 'The Devil Within' which Mother Maggie played during Daily Reflection, which went like this;

 

_I will keep quiet, You won't even know I'm here_

_You won't suspect a thing, You won't see me in the mirror_

_But I crept into your heart, You can't make me disappear_

_'Til I make you_

 

_I made myself at home, in the cobwebs and the lies_

_I'm learning all your tricks, I can hurt you from inside_

_I made myself a promise, You would never see me cry_

_'Til I make you_

 

At this point, the Leader started to get too creeped out with my lilting voice and sent the few men in front to retrieve me for their slave. Well, joke was on the Leader because all the men were creeped out too. I easily dodged all their attacks and put on the blindfold to mock them, but it only made it easier to see them with their injured pride seeping out of the body that was invisible to me.

Hah! They had started to resort to punches to get me to dodge quicker. I had promised Sister Berna that I would never go on the offensive, But it's not like she could punish me anyway... That just got me depressed... oh well.

I dodged one last punch from the closest man and frogged him in the face in return.

_"You'll never know what hit you, Won't see me closing in!"_ I sang in his ear, eliciting a shiver.

I dodged away from the other men and jumped to the top of the wall that blocked off the alleyway from the forest behind.

I heard the cops arrive and it brought back my sorrow at the death of my family... I wanted it to end... I wanted to end myself. And i would.

I remember the Memorial of the Fallen at the edge of the hole that the Sisters found me at, my eyes unseeing, because they had taken me there when i was deemed happy enough not to throw myself off the ledge and into the darkened abyss that felt so strangely comforting, and warm, and... Final. Like the end of a game final, or at that point where you could start over. Like, if I just fell down that hole i could start over, Reset.

But when i saw the hole again, it was not as i had remembered it, it was filled with a light, as bright as a dozen angels dancing, with only brief flashes of color to add a spark to that blinding whiteness. I didn't realize that the light had come to me, wrapping me in the warmth of dozens of dozens of dozens of lives that welcomed me with open arms and comforting gazes. I had just closed my unseeing eyes to be ready to fall when I saw a flash of deep blue and bright green dancing in a heart-shaped pattern before my gaze, and i knew it was my Soul, The one soul i had never been able to see.

And then it disappeared, and I fell into the open grasp of so many Souls, beckoning me to join them.

My last thought was how disappointed Sister Bernadette would be with me for striking another.

"Big sis," I said to the sky, "I promise not to hurt another again, don't worry."

Then i fell into a deep black that i had never seen before with a glowing yellow rectangle in front of me. When I felt it with my hands it gave a little and I knew it was a button.

I couldn't read but i still somehow knew what it said, as if someone had spoken to me...it said 'CONTINUE'

I wanted to continue, to live, even tho it would be selfish of me to ask for a second chance, but i was selfish and i pushed the button.


End file.
